Fresh Start
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: NOW COMPLETE! What happens after.... Thanks for the reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Sue Thomas: F. B. Eye fanfic

Implied D/OC

A/N: I hope you like it. The first chapter doesn't explain a whole lot, but if I get enough reviews, (like, LOTS) then I'll continue. I'm not even sure if _I _like it, so tell me what you think, please!

**Fresh Start**

_Push. Harder. Push, push, push._

Sweating heavily from exertion, Demetrius Gans steeled himself and lifted. He exhaled deeply and slowly set the weights back down on the rack.

_You should have a spotter, Gans._

"I don't need one," he muttered to himself, and lifted them up again. Quickly finishing his set of ten, he sat up and grabbed his towel. He wiped off his face, and downed the water in his water bottle. "I can do better."

_Not a good idea… _An inner voice warned him, but he ignored it.

Counting silently in his head, he began again, but was interrupted by a voice. A beautiful voice.

"Need a spotter?"

He let the bar come to rest on the rack and sat up once more. The beautiful voice came from a beautiful woman. His eyes skimmed over her fluidly, and he determined that it was not a good idea, based on her outward appearance. "No thanks."

She hesitated for a moment. Then a grin spread over her face. "Oh, come on, a guy like you shouldn't be without one. You look too good to get hurt." A playful undertone hid behind her words.

"Alright," he conceded reluctantly. Forcing himself to concentrate on his workout and not the woman beside him, he continued.

Twenty minutes later, he was exhausted. Never before had he worked this long.

_Shame on you. You're going to be sore tomorrow._

He sighed. Mistake number one. Probably the first of many he would make tonight.

"Are you okay?"

The woman's voice again jerked him from his reverie. "Hmm? Yeah, thanks."

"No problem." She stood up and walked a few feet away. "Hey, if you don't mind my asking-"

He nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I noticed you don't have a ring on. I'm assuming you aren't married?"

"I was," he replied curtly. "She's dead."

_Why are you telling your history to a complete stranger? You're losing it, Gans. Big time._

"I'm sorry." Her tone held nothing but sincerity.

He nodded again.

"I was wondering… if maybe you wanted to go out for coffee?" At his silence, she rushed on, "Of course, if you don't want to, that's perfectly fine, too. Never mind." She winced and walked away.

_You're not ready._

"Wait," he called to her retreating back. "I just need to shower."

She turned and smiled. "I'll wait for you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay, I got one review. That kinda sux. But I'm continuing this specially for jesuschick for her great review, and also because she is a constant and very nice reviewer for 'Camping Trip' as well. Thanks girl!  
**_  
Chapter Two

The evening progressed cautiously, with light conversation to form steady stepping stones for what could be. What, he didn't know, but they weren't far enough along to know that yet.

As more time passed, D found himself enjoying the woman's company immensely, although he wasn't sure if he was ready to admit it. Then he realized with a start that he hadn't thought to ask her name. When he did so, she laughed. It was a nice sound, he mused.

She spoke softly. "Kaylee. My name is Kaylee." Her eyes sparkled. "And you are?"

"Demetrius." A small smirk played at the corners of his mouth. "Friends call me D." He shrugged.

She smiled. "Greek?"

He nodded, "Mmhmm."

"Το μελέτησα ενώ ήμουν στο πανεπιστήμιο_," _Kaylee explained with a smile. (I studied it while I was at University).

"Oh, I see. What did you major in?" This woman intrigued him greatly, and D found that he wanted to know more about her.

"Law. I'm a lawyer."

"Τα ελληνικά σας είναι πολύ ρευστά_," _he complimented her. (Your Greek is very fluid).

She blushed. _"Ευχαριστίες." _Changing topics, she asked quietly, "So what do you do?" (Thank you).

"I work at the Bureau. I'm the sort-of supervisor of a team of FBI Agents."

"_Καταπληκτική επιτυχία. _Sounds impressive," Kaylee commented. (Wow).

"Impressive," D laughed, "Not in the least. It is, however, very entertaining at times." He went on to tell her about Jack, Myles, Bobby, Tara, Sue, and Lucy.

After he finished, Kaylee's bright green eyes lit up. "Sue is deaf?" At his questioning expression, she continued, "My sister- Karine- she's deaf. By the time she was four, our whole family was fluent in ASL," she shrugged.

"Sometime I can take you to meet her, if you'd like," he offered, unable to contain his smile.

_Sometime. As in this will go further than this evening?_

Kaylee seemed to realize the same thing he did, for an awkward pause fell upon the table of the quiet diner. Finally she glanced at her watch. "I should get going," she said. "I have to work tomorrow…"

"I do too." D tried not to think about the disappointment he felt.

She stood up, and he followed her lead, placing a ten-dollar bill on the table as they headed for the door.

Courteously, he held it open for her, and she rewarded him with a smile. "I had a great time tonight," she thanked him. On impulse, she reached into her jacket pocket and slipped a business card into the palm of his hand. "Call me if you're ever interested in doing something sometime." With a wave and one last smile, she was gone.

Almost immediately, he opened his hand to study the card.

_Kaylee Lockhart, Criminal Lawyer_

_Work: 554-7648 _

_Home: 554-2635_

_Fax: 279- 9044_

_Email: _

A grin tugged at the corners of his lips. Maybe he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Admit it. You have fun._

"Shut up." D muttered to the unceasing irritating voice in his head.

_Why is it so hard for you?_

"A year and a half," he ground out through gritted teeth. "They've been gone a year and a half." He slammed the door closed and locked it. "You can't expect me to have gotten over it already!"

_I'm not. Maybe you never will. That's okay. What I'm saying is that maybe you should move on._

_Demetrius, _he could almost hear Donna saying, _don't be like this forever. We love you, but you can't stay like this. You need to love again._

"Yeah?" he taunted. "What do the kids have to think about that?"

_Daddy, we love you…_

The voices faded, and he collapsed onto his bed, mentally and physically exhausted. "Why? Why did you leave me?"

_We love you…_

_/\\/\\/\\/\\_

"_Mommy, why do we have to go to Grandma's house?"_

"_Because, Davey, your Dad-"_

"_Mom, look out!" Tanya screamed. _

_Donna swerved to avoid the van that was heading straight for them, but it was too late._

"_MOM!"_

_The car slid to a stop. It sat in a pile of wreck in the road for five seconds before it went up in a silent ball of flame._

D woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. _Oh, dear God. _He yanked on his robe and tied it, and padded to the kitchen to make some coffee. "Just a nightmare."

His hands were shaking as he poured himself a cup. 4:30. Two and a half hours before he had to be at work. He picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number. "Jack, it's D."

On the other end, Jack Hudson instantly detected the fear in his voice, and he flew out of bed. "I'll be there in five."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Jack regarded his friend worriedly as he warmed his hands on the brimming coffee mug that D handed him. "Nightmare."

D nodded and drew in a ragged breath. "The first one in a month."

Compassion firmly etched in his facial expression, Jack said simply, "I'm sorry."

D nodded again. He debated for a minute whether to tell the younger man about Kaylee; and he decided on the latter. "I met someone."

Now it was Jack's turn to nod. He knew not to press. D would talk when he wanted to.

"Kaylee. Kaylee Lockhart. Incredible jade-green eyes, silky black hair, bronze skin, flawless complexion-" D paused, "-Jack, she's beautiful."

A small smile appeared on Jack's face. "That's great."

"I met her at the gym. She spotted me for a while; then asked me out for coffee." D couldn't help it. He grinned. "She can speak Greek."

Jack laughed at the look on his friend's face. _Wow, _he thought. "Does she know?" he asked gently.

D inclined his head slightly. "She knows that I had a wife," he replied, slightly emphasizing the word 'had'.

"Okay."

"She left me her number."

"And?"

"I like her, Jack." D admitted.

"I'm happy for you. But D-" Jack leaned forward on his elbows. "What are you going to do about it?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Somebody's chipper this morning," Lucy commented suspiciously as D walked- well, to the rest of the team it looked more like skipped- into the bullpen two hours later.

D merely waved distractedly to her and sat down at his desk, tapping his pen against the side of his face.

Bobby glanced at Jack, who promptly shot everyone a look that said 'don't even think about asking him anything.'

Unfortunately, Myles didn't seem to take the hint, and inquired, "What happened to you, oh great leader of ours?"

Sue winced and Levi growled. Even Bobby shrank back the lethal glare Jack threw at the blond Agent.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tara greeted cheerfully striding in with a smile.

"D's high," Myles piped up helpfully.

"That's it," Jack muttered under his breath.

_If looks could kill,_ Sue thought_, I'm pretty sure Myles would be dead._

"Hall. Now." He ordered through clenched teeth.

Only looking somewhat apologetic, Myles followed him out.

"Uh-oh," Tara whispered to Lucy not-so-discreetly, "What happened?"

"We don't exactly know," Lucy jerked her head the topic of the conversation's direction, "He's- different, for lack of a better word."

Sue approached the unaware Agent carefully and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine, Sue. Thank you for asking like a normal person, by the way. I appreciate it."

She returned the smile, and signed, _you're welcome._

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Gripping the phone in an uncharacteristic gesture, D spoke softly into it to avoid being overheard. "Yes, Kaylee Lockhart, please." His eyes darted around the room. No one seemed to be paying any special attention to what he was doing.

"May I ask who's calling, sir?"

"Tell her it's D," he instructed.

A moment later Kaylee came on the line. "I didn't anticipate you calling so soon, Demetrius," she teased. He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Would you by any chance happen to be free for lunch today, Miss Lockhart?" he teased back.

He heard a mutter across the line, and a hurried, "D, I have to go, can I call you back later? You can leave your number with my secretary."

"Sure," he agreed, and was transferred. He gave his work and home numbers, email, and where he worked to the woman he talked to a minute ago. "Thanks." Hanging up, he was surprised to see that still; no one was looking at him- not even Myles.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I hit some writer's block. For those of you that have been waiting, very sorry, here's the next chapter! _  
**

**Chapter Five**

"Well, hello there, sheila. Who might you be looking for?"

The sound of Bobby's odd greeting brought D's head up from his pile of paperwork. _Oh shoot._

"Kaylee," he smiled and went to meet her. "_Hi. My team can be kind of nosy; so I'd rather they not understand what we're talking about. Is that okay?_"

She laughed. "_Okay, if you say so. I couldn't get a hold of you by phone. I just figured I'd drop by, since it was close to lunch anyway._"

While the two companions continued their conversation, the rest of the team looked on in confusion until D turned to them and said in perfect English, "I'm going out for lunch, I'll see you guys later." He and the woman walked out as if there was nothing out of the ordinary about it.

Bobby cocked his head and made a face. "Remind me to ask him about that later."

/\/\/\/\

"What was that all about?" Kaylee asked with a grin as they walked into the café and sat down. "You must've driven them nuts, especially the Australian. He looked like he was about to blow."

D snickered. "Yeah, I know. But it's fun." He opened a menu. "What are you having?"

She studied it for a moment, "Probably a salad or something cheap."

Tilting his head to one side, he questioned, "Are you a vegetarian?"

"No way! I'm a chicken fanatic for eternity." She grinned impishly. "What about you?"

"Just a sandwich, I guess."

Then the waitress came and took their order. They chatted amiably for a bit while they waited, and the hour went by quickly.

Before he knew it, D needed to get back to work. "Thanks for meeting me."

She smiled. "No problem. I had a great time."

"Can I call you again?" he asked, uncertainty clouding his tone. He was treading in deeper water than he was used to.

"I would like nothing more." She waved and started across the street.

D entered the bullpen again and felt six pairs of eyes trained on him as he sat down. "What?"

"So, mate, would you care to explain this to the rest of us confused people who don't understand Greek?" Bobby raised an eyebrow good-naturedly.

"Bobby, let him be," Sue chided. "He'll tell us if he wants to."

The Aussie made a face. "Yeah, _if_." Heaving a sigh, he sat down at his desk and began playing 'hockey pong' on his computer. When Sue laughed, he shrugged nonchalantly and said, "It's a break from the paperwork from h-"

"Alright, we get the picture," she smacked him gently.

He grinned. "Okay."

D rolled his eyes. "Her name is Kaylee, she's a criminal lawyer. She also knows Greek," he paused, glancing at Sue, "and ASL."

"She sounds wonderful," Sue said warmly. Lucy and Tara nodded in agreement. "When do we get to meet her?"

"Does 'we' include Bobby?" D smirked. "Cause if it does- never."

"I resent that, mate!" Bobby protested, grinning. "No fair! I'll try not to scare her away," he promised.

"What if-" Jack halted, making sure he had Sue's attention as well, "You invited her to our football game tomorrow?" On second thought, he added, "As long as Bobby doesn't-"

"HEY!"

"Sorry Crash."

"Well," D hesitated, "I don't know. I mean- we've only-" he sighed. "Okay. I'll give her a call when I get home tonight-" he eyed his team, trying to hold back a smile, "-Mom."

_**A/N: Please review on your way out! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_We love you Daddy…_

D sighed. _What am I doing? _he thought. _Am I doing this for me, or am I doing it for my kids? My team? _He yanked on some running shorts and a muscle shirt, then grabbed his shoes and stepped outside.

Choosing a less crowded area of D.C., he ran. This was his time, not anyone else's. His own time to think.

_What am I doing?_

His feet pounded the pavement as he ran, the steady, unwavering beat offering him comfort from the insecure chapter of his life. _The new, strange, persistent, insecure chapter of my life, _he deliberated ruefully.

_We love you Daddy…_

Demetrius Gans was not normally an indecisive person. When he made up his mind that he was going to marry Donna, he did it. When he decided that he was going to work at the Bureau, he did everything in his power- well, aside from murdering the person who used to hold the position he was now occupying- to get it. If he wanted something, he tried his hardest to achieve it. He had dreams- he also had every intention of accomplishing them.

Except now.

All the debating and inward arguing with his conscience wasn't going to help him. He had to decide, or he was going to hurt her. Hurt the one person he had actually considered a relationship since the accident. Kaylee was slowly working her way into his heart, little by little. He didn't know if he liked it or not.

"I think I do." The sound of his unconsciously spoken confession jolted him back to reality. It calmed him, in a sense, almost reminding himself that he was alive and- at the moment- talking to himself.

_Oh, good grief. _

"This is ridiculous," he muttered out loud. "I have six friends that would be here in an instant if they knew what I was doing.

_So why don't you go see one of them? You have people that care about you, D, whether you like it or not. They aren't going to ignore you._

He stopped running, and assessed his surroundings, surprised. With a small chuckle, he jogged up the stairs and pressed the doorbell. Hearing ferocious barking and, a minute later, pawing at the door, he stepped back slightly. "It's just me, Levi," he murmured softly.

The barking died down immediately, and as soon as Sue opened the door, the excited retriever flew outside and nearly tackled him.

"Hello to you too, buddy."

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Please review. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: You like it! WOW! I can't believe it!_  
**

**Chapter Seven**

Sue smiled. "Come on in." She led him to the living room and handed him a towel. "You're all wet," she laughed.

"Where's Luce?" he asked. The brown-haired matchmaker beauty was nowhere in sight.

Wrinkling her nose in a strange expression, Sue replied, "Out… with Myles."

His eyebrows rose high. "What?"

She blew out a breath. _"I don't know, really," _she said, switching to ASL. "_Do you mind?"_

He shook his head, _"No," _he paused, _"Is something wrong?" _

In answer, she signed, _"Don't you feel better after a long day of English, speaking to Kaylee in Greek?" _She shook her head. _"Not that English is foreign to you or anything, it's just-"_

"_How you were raised," _he inserted understandingly. _"Yeah, I know what you mean." _He faltered a little bit, and smiled again as she demonstrated the phrase for him.

"_Thank you." _

"_You're welcome. Now, I'm guessing you didn't come for small talk. We get enough of that from Bobby." _She grinned.

"_He seems to think it's important," _he shrugged. _"But we love him for it." _

Sue nodded, not saying anything, knowing he would talk when he was ready.

"_I don't know what to do, Sue," _he signed suddenly. _"I'm so confused. I like her, and yet I don't want to like her at the same time. I want to be able to let Donna go, but I'm afraid of what'll happen if I do. I don't know if I'm doing this for myself, or for you and the team, or for the kids-" _seeing her slightly confused look, he quickly explained about the dream, his conscience, and his inner conversations.

Her deep blue eyes overflowed with compassion, and she reached over and hugged him. Oddly enough, the embrace reassured him in a way.

"_I cannot begin to tell you how much I'm grateful for your friendship, Sue. Thank you." _He signed with utter sincerity and entirety. _"Thank you." _

"_I'm going to tell you one thing," _she started, and laughed. _"Ironical, isn't it?"_

He laughed with her for a moment. _"Yeah." _

She switched to English again. "Demetrius- you have to do this for yourself. You can't do it because we want you to. You'll never be happy that way. You have to do what _you _think is right; not what everyone else thinks is right. Follow your heart."

Standing up to leave, he breathed deeply. "You wouldn't believe how much better I feel. Thanks again, Sue."

She merely smiled in acknowledgement of the compliment. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." He waved, stepped outside, and began running again, this time with a new sense of purpose: he was going to get to know Kaylee Lockhart.

_**A/N: Please review! **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Kaylee, it's D. Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, I just got back from the gym; what's up?" she greeted cheerfully.

"Do you like football?" he blurted before he lost his nerve.

"Yeah, it's my favourite sport, why?"

"Uh, my umm, team… they wanted to meet you, so I figured I'd invite you to join our game tomorrow. We play at four in the Wilson Park."

"I'd love to, if it's okay."

D chuckled. "Great. Just a warning, though, it can get pretty competitive."

"Competitive is my middle name," she countered easily. "See you then."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Kaylee approached the football field uncertainly, wondering if she was still wanted. D spotted her immediately and jogged over to greet her. "Hi, Kay."

It was the first time he'd used her nickname, and it sent a warm feeling through her. She paused, speculating on how she was going to communicate with him. She shrugged helplessly at his confused look at her silence, and it finally dawned on her. _"Laryngitis," _she signed. _"I have laryngitis. I can't talk, my throat hurts too much." _

"_That's okay," _he signed back sympathetically. _"This is nice, having three forms of communication." _

She smiled in agreement. _"Where's Sue? I'd like to meet her."_

D called Sue over, and the blonde woman grinned excitedly, happy at finally being able to meet the woman who brightened her supervisor's day. She waved. "Hi Kaylee, it's nice to meet you," she said. D quickly explained about the laryngitis, and Sue winced. She brought her fist to her chest signing _"I'm sorry."_

Kaylee returned the gesture with _"Thank you." _She smiled back and glanced at the other team members on the field. _"Is that your team?"_

Rolling her eyes mock-disgustedly, Sue answered, _"Yes. Unfortunate, sometimes." _The women laughed and D left to toss the football around with the guys. Lucy came and joined them, jumping right into the silent conversation.

"_You must be Kaylee," _she said warmly, and gave her a hug. _"Welcome here." _

After meeting the rest of the team- which proved to be a bit awkward, as it was a mixture of ASL and English, keeping in mind that Myles' and Bobby's knowledge of ASL were both very little.

Laughing, they finally decided to start their game. Bobby, Kaylee, Myles and Sue were on one team, and Jack, D, Lucy and (reluctantly) Tara made up the other team.

With a jump in the air, Myles let out an enthusiastic "PLAY BALL!"


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: OMG, I am super super sorry for not updating in like, THE longest time. Really, I am, but it's hard to work on three stories at once. I'm working on them all now, so I should be updating them soon. And plus, school's starting soon, so I probably won't update as quickly, but I hope I'll do okay. Your reviews mean the WORLD to me, so please keep reviewing. :huggles:  
Shay_  
**

**Chapter Nine**

_Four months later…_

D stalked into the room and slapped three photos on the whiteboard. Everyone's heads came up.

"What's up, D?" Jack asked worriedly.

"We have a case," D informed them. Sue watched him carefully.

D gestured to the first photo. It was of a middle-aged Spanish man, with dark hair and a friendly smile. "Miguel Vega, and his wife," he pointed to the second photo, "Kara." He picked up the third photo. "And their daughter, Kelita." His eyes searched the faces of his team. "Kelita is turning eleven in two weeks, and her parents are dead. Some jerk cut the brake line on their car on Miguel's way home from work yesterday, and now Miguel and Kara are dead, leaving Kelita without a mom or a dad." He clenched his jaw. "Kaylee is bringing her in later for questioning, to see if she knows anything." He glanced at Sue. "Sue, I want you with me."

She nodded, sadness clouding her pretty features.

"Myles, Bobby," D continued, "I want you to go find anyone who would know anything about anything, got it?"

Bobby was already half-in his coat. "Got it, mate. We'll find him." His brow furrowed. "Or her…"

Myles rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

/\/\/\/\

"You got a visitor." Jack nudged D's shoulder.

He looked up. "What? Oh." He stood up and joined Kaylee at the door. "Hi." They hugged briefly. "How's she doing?"

Kaylee winced. "Inconsolable. Sue's with her in the interrogation room; she wanted me to get you."

"Come with me." D held out his hand and she took it. They walked to the interrogation room and he opened the door softly. "Kelita?"

A small, black haired girl stared up at him with large, dark eyes and ducked her head again, murmuring something in Greek.

D was startled for a minute before remembering that Kara Vega had been Greek. He sat down across from her at the table. He spoke quietly to her in Greek, and she looked up at him. In a display of tenderness, he opened his arms, and she scrambled over to sit in his lap.

_**A/N: Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

_**A/N: Props to Steph (bobbyssheila) for hounding me to finish this. Love you babe. Hehe.  
**_

Kaylee and Sue both smiled and blinked back tears at the scene in front of them.

Kaylee listened intently to the conversation between the two before realizing that it all was lost to the deaf woman beside her. She translated as much of the Greek as she could to Sue, who nodded in understanding.

After a while the interaction slowed. "Kelita," Sue asked the little girl, "Would you like something to eat?"

Kelita nodded. "Yes please." She brushed some hair out of her face. "Where am I going to stay?" she queried politely. "I told Mr. Gans that my cousins are all in Europe."

D chuckled at her use of 'Mr. Gans'. "Kelita, you can call me D, if you'd like. This is Sue, and the lady that brought you is Kaylee."

"Hello." Kelita looked at the floor, suddenly shy. Suddenly, she turned to D again and asked him something hurried in Greek and bit her lip.

D's eyes widened; and he glanced at Kay for help. She shrugged helplessly. "_I don't know,_" she signed behind Kelita's back.

Sue suppressed a slightly irritated sigh.

Kaylee motioned Sue out of the interrogation room before explaining. "She wanted to know if she could stay with D."

/\/\/\/\

"I'll do it," Demetrius decided.

"Are you sure?" Kaylee asked quietly. "It's a big risk."

"I know." D rubbed his temples. "But I want to."

"Alright."

D took a deep breath and made his way to the dark-haired, dark eyed little girl. Kelita gazed up at him hopefully.

He nodded, and tears flowed freely down her cheeks as he held out his arms and pulled her up into a hug, holding her close. Kelita clung tightly to him as if she would never let go, and Kaylee felt a rush of emotion watching them.

D murmured something Greek to the ten year old girl, and she hugged him fiercely.

"You're welcome."

/\/\/\/\

"Alright, Tara, what can you find that will help us find the bloke that killed Kelita's parents?"

Tara sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well... I can tell you that Miguel worked at a pretty large company and was up for an equally large promotion," she informed cheerfully. "He and..." She stopped.

"And...?" Bobby's expression was curious.

"-someoneIdon'tknowI'mverysorry," Tara finished in a rush, glancing down at the floor.

"Come again?" Bobby joked. "Someone what?"

"Some one I don't know," Tara repeated sorrowfully. "I'm sorry, Bobby."

Bobby threw her a charming grin. "It's okay, sheila. Not your fault. Would you like to come with me and find out?"

She hesitated. "Wouldn't you go with Myles?"

Bobby made a face and snuck a look over his shoulder. "Not this time." He wiggled his eyebrows at her playfully, emitting a laugh.

"Alright," Tara conceded reluctantly. "But I don't know if I'll be any help…"

"You'll do fine," Bobby reassured her, stretching out his arm to squeeze her shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

_**A/N: I'm thinking five more chapters-ish... review please. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Uh, well, he was up for a promotion. Vice president of the company, I think. Pretty big position if y'ask me, but you know. I'm just a lowlife."

Tara nodded, suppressing a grin. "Mr. Adams," she said, continuing to address the man, "do you happen to know who was running against Miguel Vega?"

"Not running against," Adams corrected, "They were both up for it."

Tara nodded, wishing Bobby was there with her. But she had to do this on her own. "Sorry."

"That's alright. Uh, his name is…" Adams furrowed his brow in thought. "Lewis. James Lewis."

/\\/\\/\\/\\

Bobby casually leaned against the doorframe, yet his piercing gaze nearly drilled a hole through the man's skull. "So."

The much younger man seemed to visibly shrink under his stare. "I don't- I don't know anything, honest! I liked Mr. Miguel. He was nice to me."

"Whoa, easy there, mate." Bobby stopped his tirade by simply raising his left hand, palm out. "What's your name?"

"W- Wyatt," the kid stumbled. "Wyatt Hawkesbury. I'm an- an aide."

"Okay Wyatt," Bobby started, "I need some info from you, a'right?"

"Whatever you want," Wyatt answered immediately.

"I need you to tell me who was up for this big promotion that everyone seems to be talking about," Bobby ordered.

"Done. James Lewis, Miguel Vega, and Heather Callahan." At Bobby's questioning look, Wyatt added, "but Heather suddenly quit and moved to California or something. Everyone thought it was a little odd, but no one around here does a thing." He scoffed in disgust. "As soon as I can, I'm outta here." He winced. "Anyway, after Heather quit, it was down to Lewis and Miguel; but after Miguel died… I guess Lewis'll get it."

Bobby's brow rose. "I doubt it," he muttered.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

"Never mind. Listen, this doesn't leave the room, alright mate?"

"Uh-huh."

/\\/\\/\\

"James Lewis."

Tara laughed at her and Bobby's perfectly chorused statement. "I see you found the same thing I did."

Bobby chuckled. "I guess so. We need to find this James Lewis. Two people mysteriously disappearing after an offer of promotion… that's past coincidental already."

"I agree. Let's go talk to Demetrius."

/\\/\\/\\

"So… Lewis." Jack leaned forward on the table, deliberately invading Lewis's personal space. "Care to tell us anything?"

Lewis smiled smugly. "Like what?"

Jack scowled. "You know what. Heather Callahan, Miguel Vega… you finish."

Lewis scowled right back. "What makes you think that I have anything to do with it?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, let's see," he said sarcastically. "Maybe you explain to us why Heather and Miguel both ended up gone, leaving you with a clear spot for the promotion."

"And the money," Bobby added, glaring at him.

Lewis scoffed at them. "This is pointless. Heather left because she was offered a better job in California, and Vega got in a car accident. What're you hounding me for?"

Tara rolled her eyes in exasperation from her position on the other side of the one-way interrogation glass. "This is pathetic." Before Sue could stop her, she stormed purposefully out into the interrogation room and pulled up a chair right beside Lewis. "You blackmailed her, didn't you?" she demanded. "You blackmailed Heather into leaving and toyed with Vega's car."

"I didn't _blackmail _anybody," Lewis defended angrily. "And I didn't cut the brake line on Vega's car."

Tara's heart thumped triumphantly. "I didn't say you cut the brake line," she smirked, "I just said you toyed with the car." She turned to Bobby and Jack, who were staring at her. "Did you?"

Lewis rushed to cover his tracks. "It was all over the news!"

"Funny," Bobby cocked his head, "I heard all about it _and _read all about it, and it didn't say a thing about a brake line being cut. Isn't that odd? Don't ya think, mate?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at Jack.

Jack furrowed his brow. "It seems kinda fishy to me," he replied, playing along. Tara grinned.

"Do you have anything to say, Lewis?"

Lewis folded his arms across his chest defiantly and glared at them. "I want a lawyer."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Hey."

D looked up. "Hey."

"What's wrong?" Kaylee asked immediately, sensing there was something amiss. "Was it the case?"

D nodded. "A promotion," he said, sounding sad and angry. "I just don't understand."

Kaylee leaned over and hugged him. "And you probably never will. The job we have exposes us to the worst of evil. But I'm glad to see it still affects you, and the rest of your team."

He hugged her back. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"Let's do something tonight."

The smile turned into a laugh. "Okay…"

"I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

She gave him an odd look, but nodded. "Okay. See you then."

/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure you're okay with staying with Sue tonight?" D asked Kelita for the third time that evening. "Because I can stay home if you don't want to."

Kelita smiled. "I'll be fine, D." She bit her lip. "Are you and Kaylee going to get married?" she asked.

D felt a flush creeping up his neck. "Why do you ask, Kel?"

The ten year old shrugged. "Cause you seem so cute together," she blushed with embarrassment. "Don't you want to get married?"

D bent down to look her in the eye. "Hey Kel, can I tell you a secret?"

She nodded excitedly. "What is it?"

He whispered something in her ear, and she jumped up and squealed. "Really?"

"Sure do."

She squealed again. "Can I see it? Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? Covered in chocolate sauce and peanuts?"

He sighed mock-dramatically, causing the little girl to erupt in a fit of giggles. "If you have to."

It was a beautiful silver band with a large diamond in the middle, flanked by two smaller ones. When the light shone on it just right, it sparkled brilliantly, and Kelita gasped, bringing her little hands to cover her mouth. "Wowwwww…"

D laughed at the look of amazement on her face. "Do you think she'll like it?"

Kelita nodded ecstatically. "YES!"

"Okay." D made a mysterious face, and she giggled again. "What?"

"I need you to be part of my plan," he instructed.

"Ooooh, tell me!"

He bent to whisper in her ear again. "Ready?"


	13. Chapter 13

**_A/N: Okay, only two things to say- I have been getting almost NO reviews, so does this story suck or what? Which leads to number two... if you don't review, I'll assume you don't like it, which means I won't finish the story. Fini._  
**

**Chapter Thirteen **

"Thank you for supper," Kaylee said as D opened the front door of his house and walked inside. He took her coat.

"You're very welcome."

Suddenly Kaylee heard someone flying down the stairs, and the next thing she knew, a ten-year-old bundle of energy was in her arms, hugging her. "Hihihihihihihihi!"

"Hi," Kaylee hugged Kelita back enthusiastically. "How are you?"

"I'm fabulous," the little girl replied so logically it made Kaylee and D both laugh. Out of the corner of her eye, Kaylee caught sight of something on Kelita's hand.

"Wow, Kel, what's that? You have a beautiful ring." Kaylee grinned at D, thinking he bought it for the younger girl. D smiled back, thinking she had no idea what was coming.

"Oh," Kelita shrugged nonchalantly, "thanks. But it's not mine," she added, as if it was totally obvious that Kaylee didn't know. "It's yours."

Kaylee's jaw dropped. "Uh… what?" She turned questioning green eyes to D. "D…"

Kelita tugged the ring off of her thumb (it was the only finger that the ring remotely fit on) and handed it to Kaylee. "You're s'posed to marry him," she told the lawyer emphatically. "That's what the ring is for."

Kaylee blinked back tears, speechless for a full minute.

"What do you say, Kaylee?" D asked quietly as he watched the woman he loved turn the engagement ring over and over in the palm of her hand.

Kaylee sniffed. "Okay." She smiled, and D's smile grew until he thought it would split his face. He pulled her into his arms, and, in an uncharacteristic gesture of excitement, picked her up and swung her around in his arms. She laughed.

Clapping her hands animatedly, Kelita watched them, dark eyes shining with happiness. "When are you getting married?"

D paused. "I have more news."

Kelita jumped up and down excitedly, getting antsy. "What? Tellmetellmetellmetellmetellme!"

Kaylee laughed and glanced at her fiancé anxiously. What was it?

"Well…" D drew the word out long, enjoying the dramatic silence and the wide-eyed, expectant looks on their faces, "I talked to a lawyer…" he trailed off, wondering if they would figure out what he was about to tell them.

Kelita stood frozen, and D immediately stopped. "What is it, Keli?" He bent down and took her in his arms, positioning her on his knee.

She burst into tears and buried her face in his chest. "I don't want to leave! I want you to take care of me forever! Don't make me go, please!"

D's heart ached at the sight of the little girl; he tightened his hold on her. "No, honey, no." Tears came to his eyes. She was so young, and she had been through so much already. She would turn eleven in a little more than a week, and he was going to make it as special as he possibly could. "Honey, no. Can you look at me?" She complied, and he tilted her chin up with his index and middle fingers. "I told the lawyer that if Kaylee agreed to marry me, I was going to ask-" he stopped, choking back tears, "-ask the lawyer if we could adopt you." He hugged her again, never wanting to let go of this precious girl. "We want you to be our daughter, Keli."

Kelita sobbed some more, hugging him as tightly as she could. "Yes," she cried, not loosening her hold on him an inch. "Please, can I?"

D looked up at Kaylee, and, upon seeing similar tears in her eyes, opened his one arm and pulled her into a three-way hug. "Yes, baby, you can."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Second last chapter. Then this is over. **_

**Chapter Fourteen**

The wedding was a simple affair, contrary to Kelita's birthday, which had taken place just four weeks before. On a whim, D had invited his whole team, rented a hot tub, and gone all out for it. A pool party was just the thing. Kelita had taken an instant liking to Bobby, who took sheer delight in tossing her up in the air and then letting her fall back down into the pool. She'd climb up on his shoulders and do backflips in the water, until D (with a smile on his face) proclaimed that was enough. Both pouted until they took notice of the huge ice-cream cake, and raced each other to the table. The rest of the team looked on, grinning.

As for the wedding, it had been quick, yet beautiful. The team and family members were the extent of the guests, and the reception consisted of a massive barbeque in D's backyard. He and Kaylee had previously decided to pass on the honeymoon, claiming they wanted to spend all the time they could with their new daughter; the adoption had flown by without a hitch.

As the guests began to dissipate, the party slowed some, and soon, D and Kaylee were alone. He no sooner said goodbye to his team than he pulled his new wife into his arms and kissed her lingeringly. "Hi."

She grinned. "Hi, yourself."

He slipped his arm around her waist. "So, what next?" he asked teasingly.

"I don't know," she teased back, playing along. "I'm thinking… a trip."

"I have a nice job, but I'm not rich," he protested. "Just kidding, Kay."

Kaylee laughed. "I know." Her face grew serious. "I want kids."

His brows rose. "You do, do you? How many?"

"Six."

He choked. "What?"

She nudged him playfully. "Haha. Maybe three."

"More?"

"What'sa matter? That not enough?"

He took one look at her halter top, jean shorts, and perfectly done-up hair, and picked her up, heading toward the pool.

"D!" She squirmed, failing miserably. "Let me go!"

He tossed her in the pool and watched in amusement as she came up sputtering for air. "What?"

She grabbed his ankle and dragged him in after her. "You goon."

He grinned. "You love me."

"I guess."

He dunked her.

"Okay," she gasped, "I love you."

"I know." He kissed her then, raising his hands to frame her face. "I love you, too."


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Kaylee groaned and collapsed on the couch. "I'm going to die."

D grinned and rubbed her stomach tenderly. "I sure hope not."

"These guys are killing me," she complained.

He raised his eyebrows. "Guys?"

She faked innocence. "Yeah… didn't I tell you?"

He mock-scowled. "I don't think so."

"Daddy…" Thirteen-year old Kelita entered the living room and frowned at him. "Are you bugging Mom again?"

The look on her face was so comical he had to laugh. "She started it!" he defended, pointing at his wife, who rolled her eyes at their daughter.

"It's okay, Keli. You're going to have two little brothers soon."

"I wanted another sweet little girl," D grumbled.

Kelita grinned and stepped forward to sit in his lap. "Thanks."

He tickled her. "You're welcome. Don't worry, Kay, I don't mind boys." He sighed dramatically. "I guess they're not too bad."

"Careful, buddy," Kay warned, eyes twinkling. "That's my kids you're talking about."

D laughed and moved closer.

"We are the most messed up family ever," Kelita announced suddenly, and Kaylee burst out laughing.

"That we are."

"And we're getting two more."

"I'm going to guarantee they're as weird as me!" Kelita giggled.

"I don't think so."

"I do."

D smiled as his wife and daughter argued jokingly back and forth. _God, if you're up there… thank you. Thank you for Kaylee, thank you for Kelita, and thank you for my two twin boys who are going to be born in three months. I don't know what I'd have done without them. _

"D?" Kaylee noticed his faraway look. "What is it?"

He smiled and hugged her and Kelita tighter. "Nothing. Just thanking God for bringing you to me."

_**A/N: Thanks a lot for the reviews, it's been fun. Keep an eye out for my new series coming out in a while. The end! **_


End file.
